


Snake

by Cosmo_WakeUp



Series: Shamelessly Kinky™ [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dog Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggs, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Owl Hybrid Do Kyungsoo, Shameless Smut, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Smut, Snake Hybrid Kim Jongin, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_WakeUp/pseuds/Cosmo_WakeUp
Summary: Kyungsoo, an owl hybrid, knows that being anything other than a mammal hybrid is valuable. So he signs up for a rare hybrid breeding program, hoping to do his part is repopulating rarer hybrid species. He isn't sure who his mate will be until he comes face to face with Kim Jongin, a King Cobra hybrid. And Kyungsoo is certain Jongin's the one he wants filling his belly with eggs.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Shamelessly Kinky™ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053836
Comments: 18
Kudos: 172





	Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Jongin has two dicks. It’s a snake thing, look it up if you don’t believe me. Also, disgusting fluff and romance and plot ahead- the kinky stuff’s in the second half if you want to skip the world explanation and minor plot!

“It pays really fucking good money, I don’t know why you’re so against this idea,” Kyungsoo says. He clicks his tongue and keeps walking across the crosswalk. Baekhyun runs to catch up, shocked at the foul language coming from Kyungsoo.

“Because! This is crazy for you! If it was Jongdae saying this, then fine. He’s impulsive. But you’re not.”

Kyungsoo’s feathers ruffle in annoyance. His black hair looks poofier than normal with his downy feathers up in frustration. “Baekhyun. You’re my best friend and best friends are supposed to support each other through stupid ideas, not that this is one.” The owl hybrid gets no more response from Baekhyun. He sighs, not wanting the corgi hybrid to be more upset with him. “I’ve already thought this through. I don’t want my own hatchlings to raise, but I want to help the hybrid species that are more rare.”

“There will always be other people to help that aren’t you. Every single one of us in the whole goddamn world is a hybrid of some type!” Baekhyun shouts. Normally he’s the one to have crazy ideas and Kyungsoo to stop them, not the other way around.

“But egg laying ones are hard to find. Most of them are mammals like you.”

“So?”

The owl bites his tongue. He doesn’t want to tell Baekhyun that he already passed the preliminary interview and is accepted to start the pairing process. But he knows he should. They continue walking towards the apartment in silence. Kyungsoo isn’t sure how to bring up that point without risking another blow-up.

Baekhyun lets them in, waving to their third roommate. Jongdae is working on grading papers for his fourth graders, not giving them much more than a smile and wave. But rather than going to his own room, Baekhyun follows Kyungsoo into his own room.

Just as Kyungsoo is about to open his mouth to tell Baekhyun that he’s already more committed than he thinks, the corgi beats him to it.

“I just don’t want something bad to happen to you, Soo. If you’re serious about this then fine. I’ll support you and I’m sure Dae will as well. But what if you get hurt?”

“Thanks, Baek. And I won’t, I promise. ” Kyungsoo tosses his jacket over the back of his desk chair and spots his laptop open. All the current tabs are research for new recipes for the bakery, but he gets an idea. “Do you want to stay and help me fill out the profile?”

“Of course I do!”

The owl clears his bed of everything so they can sit side by side. Baekhyun’s butt is wiggling- meaning his nubby tail is wagging as hard as possible- as he plops down on the mattress. Kyungsoo brings over the laptop with the page pulled up. 

“So technically, I’m already accepted into the program…” Kyungsoo starts. Baekhyun tugs at the feather behind his ear with a grumpy face. But it disappears as soon as it came.

“I figured. You were too invested in this when you brought it up to me.”

“Oh.”

“Can you explain it a bit more?”

“Basically, you put in what type of hybrid you am first, and then your secondary gender. Since I’m an Omega, I’m the one that will carry the babies. Also- it matches how you carry your kids?” Kyungsoo pauses as he tries to think of an easy explanation for Baekhyun. Neither of them are scientists; Junmyeon had to explain a lot of the process to Kyungsoo before he got involved. 

“Okay…?”

“That’s why not being a mammal is valuable. Like, you have a womb for live births right? If you had pups, since you’re a mammal hybrid, your pups would come out fully formed and interactive. I’m an egg laying hybrid, so I develop the eggs in my womb, and then they finish developing outside in an incubator, usually.”

“So they’ll match you with another bird then?”

“Not necessarily… Most egg laying hybrids can mate with each other just like how most mammal hybrids can mate with each other. If they’re different species, then it depends on which hybrid is in heat or a rut because their genes will be dominant. And many Alphas lay eggs which actually the Omega fertilizes once they’re in their body. A lot of snake and lizard hybrids do it that way.”

“A hybrid could lay eggs in you? And they’d grow in you? But then hatch outside?” Baekhyun is mystified when Kyungsoo nods. His whole perspective has been from mammal hybrids. Out of all of their friends, only Kyungsoo is a non-mammal hybrid. Even with what general education they received in high school, it was nothing like this. 

“Egg laying hybrids are becoming rarer as time passes, hence the matching site for procreation.”

Kyungsoo navigates his way through the website when Baekhyun doesn’t ask more questions until he gets to where he can create his profile. It doesn’t ask for a picture- it’s not a dating website. Rather, it asks for his family lineage, his heat cycle, his preferences for laying his own eggs or having another hybrid lay theirs in his womb, his health background.

“Once it’s completed, an administrator at the main office will match me with three hybrids that could potentially work. I’ll have an interview with all three and then choose one from there. There’s contracts we sign, and then we wait for a heat or rut depending on which hybrid species they’re going for.”

“Is the mating permanent?”

“Not usually. This is more for getting rarer species representation rather than love. But the person I talked to initially who helped sign me up says it’s common that true mates come from this.”

“Ooh you might meet your soulmate then!”

Kyungsoo laughs. “Maybe.”

Baekhyun helps him out with the personal details. There’s not much they want, but Kyungsoo still struggles to answer some of the questions. It takes two hours, but they submit the form before Jongdae calls them out for dinner.

And in three days, Kyungsoo receives an email with his three potential mates.

  
_Kim Minseok: Snowy Owl_

  
_Park Chanyeol: Sea Turtle_

  
_Kim Jongin: King Cobra_

  
“Do I look okay?”

“You look fine! Just the same as when you asked me five minutes ago!” Baekhyun hisses. The waiting room is filled with various hybrids that have signed up for the rare species mating program, but none of them are talking. This is the Omega waiting room, where the Omega gets called in and the Alphas will come in from a different area one by one to see them in a back room. Each Omega has one other hybrid with them for support.

Baekhyun is amazed at all the various hybrids he sees. He’s a dog hybrid- a Corgi to be specific and Jongdae is a tabby cat, both of which are extremely common species. Even Junmyeon is a rabbit and Yixing is a sheep hybrid. A bit more uncommon, but still nothing to stare at.

Kyungsoo is the most rare of them all as a Great Horned Owl hybrid. Actually, he’s the only non mammal hybrid Baekhyun knows personally. Here, though, there’s aquatic hybrids like a shark and what looks to be a tropical fish hybrid. On the other wall is a group of dragonfly hybrids. Insect hybrids are the rarest of them all, and both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are amazed to see them.

The receptionist calls out a name and a songbird pops up. Her voice is as melodious as one would imagine as she greets the receptionist.

“So… you read through the profiles. Who do you think you’ll pick?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, flipping through the magazine on the side table. “Both the turtle and cobra would have to lay their eggs in me, but the owl could use my own. And mating with another owl actually sounds pretty good. Our hatchlings would be more of a mix of both of us, not just Snowy Owl or Great Horned Owl hybrids.”

“Hopefully you like him then!”

The receptionist calls Kyungsoo up next and Baekhyun is left to stare at his best friend’s back as he meets his temporary mate. Baekhyun crosses his finger that it’s more than temporary.

The walls turn to a cheery blue as he follows the woman back to his assigned room. Everything is homey and welcoming, not a stiff office room. Kyungsoo settles back into the recliner opposite the couch in the room. 

“Water?” 

Kyungsoo accepts the glass outstretched to him. He sips at it, trying to calm his nerves. The woman lays a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be back soon with your first match. If there’s any sort of trouble at all, hit the button down here on the side of the chair and security will be in immediately.”

With that, she leaves Kyungsoo to ponder his own thoughts. There is a part of him that hopes he finds the other owl the best fit, but the snake’s profile looked promising as well. A soft knock comes at the door and his first match arrives. It’s the snake hybrid.

“Hello, I’m Kim Jongin.”

“Do Kyungsoo.”

The snake’s voice is low and soft. The silence is cozy, and Kyungsoo doesn’t find himself struggling to find words to fill the empty air.

“Any things I should know of now?”

“No kissing. I think, at least.”

Jongin nods in understanding. “Is it your first time? I haven’t done this before…”

“Yeah.”

The snake hybrid blushes and nods. “Me too! It’s weird, but I want to see more snake hybrids. Oh, or owls. You’re very pretty so it wouldn’t hurt to see more like you.” Kyungsoo blushes at the compliment. Jongin’s words catch up to his brain and he’s stuttering trying to make sense of himself. “No, wait, I mean- you are pretty but, I just met you, and don’t think I’m only about looks, and-”  
“It’s fine, Jongin,” Kyungsoo laughs. That eases both of their nerves.

Compared to Jongin, the turtle Chanyeol is too loud and too eager to be mates. His smile is welcoming, but Kyungsoo can’t find their personalities clicking. And his eggs need a different level of care that Kyungsoo isn’t wanting to put in for his first time.

Compared to Jongin, Minseok is too much of a friend for Kyungsoo to think of carrying his hatchlings. It’s nice to meet another owl that’s not related to him. They exchange numbers, but only to meet up for coffee. Nothing else.

Compared to Jongin, all the others fall short.

“You said your pre-rut started yesterday?”

Jongin nods, an ice pack over his forehead. Kyungsoo had let himself into the cozy apartment with the spare key. Jongin gave it to him after their mating confirmation for this very reason. His rut had been two months away during their finalization meeting, but his heat is still three months away from today. Unlike the animals they derive from, all hybrids undergo either heats or ruts. Betas have ‘Full-moon Fevers’, nothing more than a day of mild heat and rut-like symptoms for one day a month. 

The cobra looks pitiful, his tongue flicking out at a pace too slow to be healthy.

It was those little things about Jongin that had put Kyungsoo on edge at first. The patches of shimmering scales littering his body, the long flicking tongue, the slitted eyes, the lithe form that seemed to hold no body fat. And the worst of all were the fangs permanently erect in the front of his mouth that Kyungsoo knows are loaded with deadly venom.

But Jongin’s nothing but a sweet mushy mess of love on the inside. Kyungsoo was amazed at first to find out he’s a pediatrics nurse. His reasoning is that he wants to help kids, and make them not afraid of such a stereotypically scary hybrid species.

“Can you get me some juice? I’ve got a headache…” Jongin pouts too cutely for Kyungsoo to resist.

The owl tries to remember where everything is placed in the kitchen. He finds a cup and some medicine, along with the grape juice that Jongin loved. Truly a kid at heart. Jongin drinks it all up when it’s in his grasp and lays back down. Kyungsoo moves Jongin’s feet so he can sit with them in his lap on the couch.

He remembers the first time he came over. It was two days after their first unofficial date at a coffee shop to get to know each other, and Kyungsoo had been nervous as hell. Jongin had warned him that snake hybrids have unique… reproductive parts and that maybe they should get used to it before he actually hits his rut. Kyungsoo agreed and is more than happy that they did.

“What the fuck?! Why are there two?”

Jongin blushes. “That’s just the way we are… I don’t know how pure snakes used them, cause I think they’re a bit different. But for us, one lays the eggs when in a rut and the other has the semen and adhesive lubricant so the eggs stick to the womb. I know it’s super weird…”

Kyungsoo backtracks. He didn't mean to make Jongin so self conscious the first time he showed his duel dicks. The younger hybrid is nervous enough as it is. “Hey, it’s okay. I just didn’t do as much research as I probably should have.”

“This is just my first time showing anyone else, and I am sort of realizing that snake hybrids are creepy,” Jongin mumbles, settling down on the edge of his bed and using a pillow to cover his crotch. Kyungsoo isn’t even naked yet. He still has all of his clothes on. Kyungsoo feels terrible for coming off as so blunt and making Jongin feel self conscious.

“Don’t say that like it’s a bad thing, it’s only my second time,” Kyungsoo admits. “The first was in the dark though so it’s not like I examined their dick a whole lot. And they were a hedgehog hybrid, so pretty boring. Honestly, I think both of us were a little too.. Um, virgin… to sign up for the agency.”

“I hope I’m not too boring. And yeah, yeah we are,” Jongin says with a blush. God, Kyungsoo just wanted to squeeze Jongin in a death hug until no bad feelings are left in his body.

“So, do you put them in at the same time?”

Jongin lets out a sheepish yes. No wonder he wants Kyungsoo to practice and be comfortable with it first. They agree to start simple with some heavy touching, maybe a hand job or blowjob just for Kyungsoo to get used to the feel of the scaly dicks. They’ll hold off on penetration until Jongin’s rut.

Kyungsoo learns a few things during his first few experimental times with Jongin. 

One, he’s not very talkative during sex. Like, at all. He moans pretty though. 

Two, his cocks are *big*. One alone is bigger than Kyungsoo has ever seen. He has no clue how to take both at the same time without some practice. 

Three, Jongin is a natural born sex god without even trying.

Back in Jongin’s bedroom, Kyungsoo lays down for the night. Jongin didn’t want to move from his spot on the couch, so Kyungsoo made him eat a few light foods and then left him to sleep out there. He takes the bed. It’ll be easier to spend the next few days at the apartment until Jongin’s rut hits rather than it arrives unexpectedly and Jongin is left to struggle alone for any period of time. 

Preparing for the rut to come anytime, Kyungsoo finds the lube Jongin has in his side table. He won’t produce any slick until Jongin starts his rut, so this will have to do for now. The owl fingers himself in what he thinks is record time. His pink hole is nice and stretched with four full fingers, almost all five. Three won’t cut it with both of Jongin’s cocks.

Kyungsoo keeps the noise from his mouth down as he stumbles across the room to his overnight bag. He finds the buttplug in the side pocket. It’s much larger than any he uses on a regular basis, but it’ll keep his asshole stretched wider for Jongin. He rests on his knees and drizzles more lube onto his fingers. Once wet and sloppy, Kyungsoo pushes the base of the plug against his rim. 

The first part slips in without a hitch. It isn’t until he gets halfway down does the plug start to stretch out wider than the rest. After the plug flares out, it has a quick tapering and Kyungsoo has to bite back a moan at it slipping all the way into his hole. Only the black handle is left out, nestled under his tail feathers.

His tail isn’t normally out for people to see, but Kyungsoo can tell all of his feathers are ruffled and spread. It’s not just from fingering himself either. It’s the thought of what Jongin will do in the upcoming days, and the excitement of all of this being real.

With the plug secured, Kyungsoo wobbles back over to the bed and flops down. He doesn’t wear pajamas, already having laid in this bed naked enough times. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to admit it quite yet, but he might maybe possibly be starting to fall for the King Cobra. He can only hope that Jongin feels the same for him.

Jongin’s official rut arrives two days later in the early hours of the morning. Kyungsoo is awoken to something laying on top of him and breathing heavily. His eyes crack open to find Jongin struggling to not start pounding into a sleeping Kyungsoo.

“Hey, Nini.”

Jongin barely registers his name. His face is tracing it’s way over Kyungsoo’s warm body. When he hits a place known to be a strong scent point, his tongue flicks out and licks at the salty skin. He moves onto the next when the skin is wet with spit. Kyungsoo has to keep from giggling when he does it in ticklish places.

“Jongin, you can go for it. I’m okay.”

The snake does respond, but only as grunts. Kyungsoo runs a hand down the muscular abs. They feel so tense under his fingers, and Jongin pressing his body into the touch only makes it all the better. Kyungsoo knows Jongin is attractive, but seeing him like this is the biggest turn on Kyungsoo has ever had. 

And the smell of an Alpha’s rut is potent. A rush of slick comes out of Kyungsoo as he catches a whiff of it. The slick is stopped by the plug and fills the owl’s hole. With every inhale, he can feel a new wave trying to push the plug out so his hole can be open for a cock. Or two. Kyungsoo sneaks a hand down and tries to pull out the butt plug inconspicuously. Jongin’s eyes snap to his moving hand. The moment it disappears beneath the blankets, the cobra rips the blanket away. Kyungsoo gasps at the cold air hitting his naked body.

The butt plug is obvious. Jongin kneels down in between Kyungsoo’s spread legs. The snake plops down to his belly until he can nose at Kyungsoo’s puffy rim trying desperately to push the plug out. Jongin gets in closer and bites down on the silicone. His fangs are on either side of the plastic handle, rubbing against Kyungsoo’s sensitive skin. Not expecting it to be so big, Jongin pulls a bit too harshly and Kyungsoo grits his teeth in discomfort. Jongin doesn’t even have to look to notice the way Kyungsoo tense in discomfort. He pulls slower the second time, easing the wide base out with a wet pop.

All of the slick that had been building up is now free to rush out. It’s more than Kyungsoo thinks he’s ever produced; it soaks his thighs and the bed underneath him.

Jongin loves it. The minute the sight of the sloppy slick hits him, he’s shoving his face down into Kyungsoo’s hole. He ignores Kyungsoo’s aching cock and slurps at the fresh slick oozing out. 

“Ah, Jongin! There’s so much, ah!” Kyungsoo moans as Jongin laps at the entrance of his hole.

He feels Jongin’s long tongue slip into the wet heat. The snake has never eaten him out before, and now that he is, Kyungsoo’s upset about it. Jongin is licking and sucking at his walls deeper than anyone else could ever get, tasting the freshest slick before it even pools out of him. Kyungsoo wants this every time now. 

Jongin runs his fingers through some of the slick still on the bedsheets and uses it to pump at Kyungsoo’s dick.

Jongin pulls away right before the owl is about to cum. He feels Kyungsoo clench around his tongue, trying to increase the amount of pleasure. His slitted eyes meet Kyungsoo’s. And he grins.

Kyungsoo moans and his body gives in. His stomach twists into a knot before hot cum spurts out of his dick, painting his chest white. Jongin looks so dark, so enticingly threatening. The slick covers the bottom half of his face like the clear blood of an enemy just killed. His fangs are out on display, no longer hidden behind his lips and other teeth. Jongin’s eyes have darkened to a swirling crimson of a true Alpha and Kyungsoo wants to submit with every fiber of his being. 

But Jongin’s actions don’t match his appearance. Jongin licks at the cum streaks on Kyungsoo’s bare chest, and he giggles to himself at the addicting taste. The grin he gave earlier turns lopsided after a second and he cuddles into Kyungsoo again for more of his addicting scent.

“You gonna fuck me now or what? Certainly you didn’t wake me up just to eat me out,”  
Kyungsoo says with a flirty pout. The teasing is what gets Jongin to act on his true urges.

Jongin hums as he kicks off the sweatpants he’s somehow kept on this whole time. His two dicks spring out, free from restraint. Kyungsoo’s mouth waters as he sees their scaly gloriousness. 

“They’re even better, heavy with your eggs like this. I can’t wait for you to fuck me with them.”

They’re close to being side by side, and the one on the left is oozing an insane amount of precum. Kyungsoo guesses that it must be the fluid that helps the eggs stick to the walls of his womb. The other, like he mentioned, is swollen with numerous eggs. Jongin said he should lay four or five rounds of ten eggs in Kyungsoo, with the hopes that around thirty will survive.

The owl sticks out a hand to play with the fluid coating the smaller cock. It reminds him of his own slick, but unlike that, it has no scent to him. It just feels slippery and smooth to the touch. Jongin ruts his hips forward into Kyungsoo’s hand. But he doesn’t move to get them closer to Kyungsoo’s aching hole.

Kyungsoo widens his legs. He needs to be fucked. Just looking at the cocks so ready to fuck into his hole isn’t enough. “Come on. Fill me with your clutch, Jongin. Fuck me like you know you want to.”

Jongin hisses, shoving both dicks in at once. Kyungsoo tucks away the fact that he likes encouraging dirty talk away for later. Besides, his mind is running blank now.

Unlike the first few times they had sex, Jongin’s cocks are both full and ready for egg laying. Kyungsoo screams in ecstasy as he feels like Jongin is opening him from the inside out. A round of hoots escapes his throat, but Kyungsoo can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. The two cocks under the influence of a rut are so much bigger than anything he practiced with. Jongin doesn’t wait for Kyungsoo to adjust before he’s thrusting in at a rapid pace. It’s unlike anything Kyungsoo’s ever felt before.

“Ung… Nini. Fuck! Fuck me right there!” Kyungsoo cries out as one of Jongin’s dicks hits his prostate. The initial pain at the size faded rapidly. Kyungsoo reaches out one hand to stroke at his own untouched cock, sticky with cum from his first orgasm. Jongin hisses again- an angry noise unlike any other Kyungsoo is used to- and knocks away Kyungsoo’s hand.

He removes his cocks for a second. Jongin groans at the sight of the gaping asshole presented before him. Slick and precum glisten on Kyungsoo’s milky skin in the morning sun peeking in through the window. In one swift movement, he flips the owl hybrid over and pulls his hips up while keeping his head and chest pressed down into the bed. Kyungsoo tries to lift his head up to crane his neck around, but Jongin applies more pressure to keep him in place.

Jongin pushes his dicks back in and thrusts at a quick tempo. Even as he cums for the first time, his hips don’t stop pistoning forward. 

“So full, so full and ready for your eggs,” Kyungsoo moans as he feels Jongin cum fill his ass. There’s no eggs yet; Kyungsoo’s womb isn’t ready. It won’t be until this evening at the earliest. He needs to be filled to the brim with cum and the sticky lube first. Those will prime his womb so the eggs can slip right in. 

Kyungsoo climaxes after Jongin, muffling his pleasured moans with the pillow. His legs can’t hold his hips up anymore as Jongin doesn’t take a break from canting forward. His cocks are still pounding into the owl’s tight heat. Kyungsoo shakes from the overstimulation, drool dribbling from his mouth as he tries to get Jongin to take a break. But the snake hybrid doesn’t need a break, and doesn’t listen.

With his hands now holding up Kyungsoo’s body weight at the hips, Jongin keeps fucking into Kyungsoo’s ass. His nails scratch at the fleshy cheeks as he spreads them apart farther for easier access. Kyungsoo is positive he’ll have plenty of marks by the time this is done.

Jongin leans over Kyungsoo’s body, trapping him with scaly arms on either side of his head. The snake’s tongue flicks at Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo moans a light and airy sound. Not even with his first time fuck did he moan and hoot like this.

The snake cums a second time. His load swells up Kyungsoo’s womb. It’s just starting to show on his lower belly, similar to if he had eaten a large meal. Jongin pulls out, admiring the way the excess cum smears onto Kyungsoo’s thighs.

Jongin doesn’t say a single word, but he carefully lowers Kyungsoo down as not to jostle his body too much. After making sure Kyungsoo is comfortable, he lays down beside him. They lie face to face for years, or maybe just for a few minutes. There’s barely any space between them.

Kyungsoo is the first to reach out and pull Jongin into a kiss. The snake relaxes into his mouth. Surprisingly, he doesn’t try to shove his tongue down Kyungsoo’s mouth either. They keep it perfect for their first kiss.

“You didn’t eat breakfast yet, did you?”

Jongin struggles to answer, opting for just shaking his head. His rut is stated enough to give him a moment to catch his breath. Kyungsoo kisses the sweaty mess of hair on top of his head again.

“I’ll grab us something to eat. Then you can get back to fucking me as much as you want.”

He leaves the room as Jongin closes his eyes. Kyungsoo manages to scrape together a breakfast of cereal, fruit, and two glasses of water. Like an Omega in heat, an Alpha in rut rarely has the mind to take care of themselves other than fulfilling their sexual pleasure. 

And it seems Jongin’s mind is on that track when he gets back into the room.

The cobra wraps his lanky arms around Kyungsoo’s middle and pulls him forward onto the bed. Kyungsoo pulls the world’s greatest balancing act and manages to not spill any of the food or water. As Jongin slips his cocks back into Kyungsoo’s stretched hole, the owl feeds him pieces of fruit in between thrusts. They manage to get another load of cum pumped into Kyungsoo, and enough food into Jongin to keep his energy levels up.

It’s later that evening, after continuous rounds and enough cum and lube to make Kyungsoo’s tummy look pregnant, that the real fun starts.

Jongin hasn’t spoken a word all day, too lost in his rut to take the effort to form words on his tongue. But he wakes Kyungsoo up from an afternoon recharge nap. His red eyes are staring deep into Kyungsoo’s and his tongue flicks out close enough to brush Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“They’re ready. They’re coming.”

“Mm...” Kyungsoo rubs the sleep from his eyes. He gets up from his makeshift pillow (AKA Jongin’s arm) and smacks his lips. It barely takes any effort on either of their parts to start fucking again. A few minutes into it, Kyungsoo is fully awake again.

He’s on top of Jongin, rocking his hips in a fluid motion while Jongin holds onto his waist to keep him from falling. Jongin’s eyes are fluttering with pleasure. His mouth hangs open and Kyungsoo doesn’t resist his urge to run his fingertips over the white fangs. 

They’re just as pleasantly sharp as they look. Unless Jongin makes the effort to release venom, they’re safe minus being able to cut his skin. The snake lets out a rumbling moan as Kyungsoo moves his fingers from his fangs to his lips. He pushes the pads of his fingers down on the plush lips, earning himself a lick in return. Kyungsoo gasps as there’s a sudden widening of his hole. 

The eggs.

“Fuck me Jongin, with you on top.”

Jongin follows the order. He switches their positions. With his forehead pressed onto Kyungsoo’s, the owl can feel the sweat dripping down his skin. He needs to make sure Jongin drinks plenty so he doesn’t get dehydrated overnight.

Kyungsoo can feel how close Jongin is to laying the first round of eggs in his womb. His larger cock is swollen even more than when they started with the eggs resting in the shaft. At this point, it’s feeling more like a dildo fused with anal beads than a real dick. 

“Lay them, Jongin.”

The snake uses him as his own personal nest. He lays the first egg, and Kyungsoo all but screams with pleasure. His eggs are around the size of a large gumball, nothing too big, but Kyungsoo feels each one individually enter his womb. His womb’s entrance was prepped for this, but Kyungsoo’s never had anything but cum enter it. The sensation of having something pushed so deeply inside of him is euphoric. 

Kyungsoo moans, his hand quickening pace as he nears climax. But Jongin stops him, his fingers forming an ‘O’ around the base of his cock. Kyungsoo suffers through a dry orgasm; his cock is still painfully hard as Jongin keeps pushing eggs into his womb. The owl growls in annoyance. He slaps Jongin’s hand away once the wave has passed. He gets that having Jongin continue laying eggs while he’s overstimulated would turn painful real fast, but it doesn’t mean he’s happy about being withheld from an orgasm.

Jongin’s second cock releases more cum and sticky lube as the final egg is forced in. In response, Kyungsoo’s body produces more slick, mixing their scents. The cobra slips his cocks out and curls around Kyungsoo, one hand on his belly and the other underneath his back.

Honestly, Kyungsoo doesn’t know how he’s not supposed to think of Jongin as his true mate when he does cheesy shit like this. They sleep together until past midnight when Jongin wakes the owl up with two dicks thrusting into his ass.

The next round of eggs comes all at once. They push their way past Kyungsoo’s rim, but don’t make it all the way up to Kyungsoo’s womb. He can feel them right below the entrance.

“Fuck me harder! Fuck them into me!” Kyungsoo urges, his voice breathy as he wraps his fingers around his own cock again. He doesn’t want any to slip out, unable to fill his belly. This time, maybe Jongin will finish before he does.

The eggs push their way into Kyungsoo’s womb with the others. His womb is bulging out in an obvious bump against the blankets. There must be around twenty that Jongin has laid, all of them lodged loosely in his womb. Their heat radiates through Kyungsoo’s body and he can’t help but spasm with pleasure. Over the next few days, when Jongin lays more, the eggs will compress and all grow as one big mass. Kyungsoo’s own eggs will merge with the chosen few and have them start developing fully, nourished in part by Kyungsoo’s slick and the other part by their egg sacks.

Jongin lays the final one for the day. Kyungsoo knows because the snake hybrid collapses down on top of him with a final orgasm. His breathing is rapid, but his body is still from passing out. His eyes flicker until they, too, still. Kyungsoo’s own climax comes in one big tidal wave of pleasure, drawing him out of consciousness alongside Jongin.

When he comes to, he finds Jongin to be running a hand over his belly. His eyes don’t leave the milky skin and his tongue flicks out as if he wants to examine it all the more closely. 

It’s then that Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun was right. He’s found his one true mate.

**Author's Note:**

> All of my smut writing is super self indulgent for the kinks I don't often see, sue me!
> 
> I might start a series of kinky EXO boys doing kinky things if I ever get enough free time from college!  
> Also, I made a CC because I was bored if you want to talk! I don't bite unless asked to ;) https://curiouscat.qa/cosmoandwakanda


End file.
